


The Morning After the Morning After

by lunaseemoony



Category: Doctor Who (2005)
Genre: F/M, Post-Episode: s04e13 Journey's End, Romance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-08-15
Updated: 2016-08-15
Packaged: 2018-08-08 21:03:59
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 627
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7773301
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lunaseemoony/pseuds/lunaseemoony
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Breakfast takes on a new meaning as the Doctor and Rose wake up on their second morning together, and the Doctor reflects on the winding road of their relationship.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Morning After the Morning After

**Author's Note:**

> I'm posting fics from tumblr to complete collections

The very real intoxicating scent of pure, heady  _Rose_  in her hair and on her neck plucked him from a dream. He breathed her in whole lungfuls at a time with his arm curled around her stomach, savoring her and holding her close before she disappeared again. Not that there was any way he’d ever let that happen. His new heart ran wild, enthralled with having its mate - its perfect match - so close by. Warmed by layers of heavy blankets, his skin clung to her back. It was a far cry from their first night with her curled up in a ball to one side of the bed hidden away beneath her pillow because she couldn’t bear for him to see her tears shed for his other half.

He’d tried not to feel hurt, tried to quell the suspicion that all he was good for was traveling the universe. He knew otherwise. This human heart was feeble and easily wounded. And he wore it on his sleeves. She hadn’t told him since they landed that she loved him without following it with a ‘but’ or the like. He hadn’t meant to let her see his feelings were hurt. But she did, and spent the second half of their second day making it up to him, making him know that he was loved. 

Rose Tyler, the goddess of his now living and breathing dreams _loved him_. Him! Call him a dalek if he wasn’t the luckiest idiot this side of the void. She smiled on his lips and he actually giggled he was so elated. Just reminding himself that she was here in his arms, having promised to kiss every inch of his skin ignited his senses and made him shiver. The first time she told him - just _him_  - that she loved him she said it among gobs of guilt-ridden tears. The second time was on a raspy moan followed by his name sighed hot just behind his ear; and he swore he’d cross oceans, planets, galaxies just to hear it again. The third time (and oh yes his new past time was going to be counting them in all of their glory) rode on a warm, nervous, trembling giggle into a pillow as she woke up in his arms. In his arms! Properly. She could say it however she liked, as long as she was with him. 

She wriggled in his arms and rolled over to face him. “Morning.” 

He croaked something of a response when she also greeted his shoulder with a little peck. Just a little peck and that was it? Or maybe it was Rose, and the sunrise coloring her eyes a honey brown as they peered up him sleepily. And oh yes, even behind those thick lashes was a little bit love. He was _so_  counting that as four. She had him at five with a ripe morning kiss. He was hopelessly hers. Not that he’d ever had any hopes of being designated otherwise.

“You’re well awake I see,” she giggled and pushed him onto his back. 

“And starving.”

She was in the middle of kissing a trail down his chest when he said this. “Wait. Do you mean…” He bounced his eyebrows at her. She gasped. “Oh, you!”

That gasp was just enough to let her guard down. Breakfast took on a different meaning that morning. Of course they did also order in room service. They sampled local cuisine while huddled under piles of blankets and watching snow fall from the bay window ahead. One might think they’d eat and run, eager to start their new lives together. But for once the Doctor let himself be decidedly lazy. As long as Rose was in sight he had no place he’d rather be. 


End file.
